I am Always There for You
by BollywoodRocks
Summary: It is Sharpay's wedding day. But her prewedding jitters cause her to want to cancel the wedding! Who will knock some sense into her? Some brother sister fluff and a Zekepay. Oneshot.


**AN- **This is a Sharpay/Ryan fluff one-shot. This is NOT Twincest. This is just a brother/sister fluff story and a Zekepay. This was just a fic that I came up with randomly.

**I am Always There for You**

It was Sharpay Evan's wedding day. In a few hours, she would be Sharpay Evans-Baylor. Her wedding was going on as perfectly as she had hoped it would be. It was going to be her fairy tale wedding. Gabriella Bolton was going to be her matron-of honor, (she had married Troy the previous year) and Taylor McKessie, Kelsi Nielson, and Morgan Ellison, Ryan's fiancée, were going to be her bridesmaids. They were helping put on her fairy tale wedding dress that Vera Wang had personally made for her. Everything was perfect.

"You're all set." Gabi said.

"Almost," Taylor said as she struggled to put on Sharpay's tiara. "It won't stay in."

"Be careful," Sharpay warned, "that's my great-grandmother's tiara. I don't think my mom will appreciate you breaking it." Her tone meant business. Kelsi, Morgan and Gabriella rushed to help Taylor put it on. After a few minutes of struggling, they got it in and sat down.

"Phew," Kelsi said. She brushed her hand against her forehead.

"That's a load off," Morgan joked.

"Well, now you're all done." She smoothed out her green dress. "We'll leave you alone to enjoy your last few minutes as Sharpay Evans. We'll be right down the hall. I need to see how Troy looks. You know the man can't dress himself. You guys," she looked at Taylor, Morgan, and Kelsi, "may want to check your significant others as well." They all said goodbye to Sharpay and went to check on the guys.

"Finally," she said, "a few moments alone." She heard a knock at the door. It was her mother, Trina. "Oh, hello, mother."

"Hello, darling. I just thought I would check up on you before the ceremony started. I also wanted to talk to you about marriage, darling. I don't think we've done that yet." Trina said.

"No, mom, we haven't. I don't think there is a real need to either." she replied.

"We must darling. Who knows more about marriage then I do? I've been married four times."

"Yes, mom, that's the point. You don't know about commitment, mom, so you can't give advice on marriage." She said.

"Oh, and you do? What do you know about commitment?!" Trina yelled.

"I know that you stay loyal to someone. You don't cheat on them, especially if you love them!" Sharpay yelled back.

"Oh, please, darling. Marriage is about security. It has nothing to do with love. If I fell in love with a homeless man, I certainly wouldn't marry him because he could not give me security. I would marry a rich man who can give that to me." Trina argued.

"Then, you just wait for a richer man to show up, and then you upgrade. Marriage is nothing to you! It's just about money." Sharpay screamed.

"Finally you've got it dear. This boy you're marrying is a nobody. Where's that going to get you?" Trina screeched.

"Zeke is a famous NBA basketball player. He is certainly not a nobody." Sharpay said.

"How long will that last dear? He will play for another ten years or so then what? Trina yelled.

"I don't think that far in advance. I only think of the beautiful children we will one day have, and what a wonderful relationship we have now." Sharpay argued.

"Well, all I can say is that I am very disappointed in you. You are making a big mistake dear, and that is all I can say. I will let myself out. I will see you after the ceremony." Trina said and walked out the door.

Sharpay sat down and put her head in her hands. "What do you know about commitment?" her mother's voice screamed in her head. She covered her ears and closed her eyes. "This boy you're marrying is a nobody. You're making a big mistake."

Sharpay opened her eyes. "I am making a mistake. This is all one big mistake. I've got to cancel the wedding!" She crept out her room. She picked up her skirt and ran down the hall. She knew exactly where she was heading. She was going to the only person who really listened to her.

Meanwhile

Ryan Evans was fixing his bowtie on his tuxedo and running over all the details of the wedding in his head. "_Flowers: check. Limo: check. Best man- Troy: check. Groomsmen- Chad, Jason, and me: check. Matron of Honor- Gab:, check. Bridesmaids- Taylor, Kelsi, and Morgan: check. Plane tickets confirmation…" _He stopped short when he heard a knock on his door to his changing room. "Come in," he yelled. He looked to see who it was and was surprised to see Sharpay.

"What's up, sis. Came to give me a lecture on how nothing will change between us once you're married? I could really use one right now." he joked.

"Ryan, please don't joke with me right now. I need…I need to call off the wedding, Ryan. Right now."

"What? Why?" Ryan exclaimed.

"Mother came to talk to me, and she's right. This is all a mistake. I mean, what do I know about love? What do I know about commitment and Zeke?" she said calmly.

"I know, Shar, that you love Zeke very much, and he loves you more than life itself. I know there is not one person out there who you are more loyal to than your fiancé. I know, sis, that if you call off this wedding, you will regret it. Maybe, not today or tomorrow, but in a few years, you will regret this." Ryan said.

"Ryan, I did not come for a lecture…" Sharpay started to say.

"I don't care, Shar. I am your twin, and I've got to look out for you. And by the way, since when did you listen to mom? I mean she's been married four times. Is she actually capable of giving marriage advice?" he said.

"Well, I don't know…"she started to say.

"Look, she's jealous of you. She's jealous of the fact that you are above caring just about money. She cannot understand how you can marry a man for love. She knows you love Zeke, and that kills her. She's insecure and has never experienced love. She just can't bear having her daughter experience something that she will never experience. Please, Shar, don't call off the wedding." he said.

Sharpay was quiet for a few moments. "You are right," she said, "Zeke loves me, and that is all that should matter. I am ready to get married. I can't live without him. Thanks, Ryan for knocking some sense into me." she said.

"Hey, what are twins for? Just remember, Shar, that I am always there for you." He hugged her. There was a knock at the door. It was their father, James.

"Shar, sweetie, it's time to start. Ryan, you need be with the other groomsmen."

"Actually, Dad," she said, "I kind of want Ryan to give me away. Please." Sharpay said.

Ryan looked surprised. James smiled, "I understand, sweetie. I will see you after the ceremony." He walked away.

"Shar, what is this?" Ryan asked.

"Like you said, bro, you're always there for me. Other than Zeke, you're the only person who can honestly say that. Only a person who can honestly say that deserves to give me away. Will you please do this for me?"

"Sure, I will." He linked his arm into hers, and brother and sister walked out the door.

The wedding started out perfectly. Sharpay realized while walking down the aisle, that she had made the right decision to ask her twin to walk her down the aisle. It felt so perfect. She then gazed at her to-be-husband, Zeke, and she realized she wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. Zeke Baylor.

When she got down to the end of the aisle, the priest asked, "Who is giving away this woman?"

Ryan replied, "I am." He kissed his sister on the cheek, and stood next to Jason.

Then, the priest said some more formalities, (**AN- like I said I am Indian. I have not gone to a Christian wedding yet, please bear with me.) **and then he reached the vows. He asked Sharpay, "Do you, Sharpay Ashley Evans, take Zeke Christopher Baylor to be you lawfully wedded husband for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?

Nothing felt more perfect for Sharpay than it did to say, "I do."

Then the priest said, "Do you, Zeke Christopher Baylor, take Sharpay Ashley Evans to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Zeke gazed into Sharpay's eye and whispered, "I do."

The priest said, "I know pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride." Zeke then leaned down and gave Sharpay a very passionate three minute kiss. It was perfect.

The walked down the aisle together, taking their first steps as husband and wife. They walked out of the church. A limo was waiting to take them to the airport, where they were flying to Barcelona, Spain for their honeymoon. Sharpay was about to enter the limo, when she turned and ran to her brother. She gave him a hug and whispered, "Thank you for always being there for me." She then ran back into the arms of her husband, and they got into the limo and drove off.

**AN- **I know that was really long, but I hoped you enjoyed it. I have an older brother, and I'll admit we're not always nice to each other, but he's cool anyways. He's going off to college next year, and I'm sure I'll miss him. So this is my fic for all the brothers and sisters out there.


End file.
